


Star Crossed Lovers

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, High School, High School AU, M/M, bullying tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It cannot be. Gerard is the popular guy, a sophomore who has carefully manipulated his friends and behavior so that he can be popular after being at the bottom of the totem pole at his previous school district. Frank is a nerdy new freshman, who is already victimized on the first day, with his fascination with superheroes and Pokemon. It should never work, but there's a spark between the two that neither can deny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank heads through the halls of his new high school, his heart pounding with anxiety in his chest. He has science class next, which is his favorite subject, so it should make up for the otherwise crappy day.

            When he very first got to the school, dressed in his Batman shirt and with a Pokémon backpack, some jocks decided it’d be funny to stuff him into the trash bin in front of the school. It started off the day pretty poorly, especially since Frank had been shoved in so he sat on an old bowl of chili. He wrapped a sweatshirt around his waist to cover the stain, which only provoked further bullying. A bunch of kids hounded him after lunch, shoving him around and calling him a faggot before scurrying off to their classes. Frank is in the worst mood by the time science rolls around, and he’s hoping that some Biology will fix it.

            He saw a boy who looked like he had to be at least a sophomore in the class. He sits in front of Frank. His hair hangs down his neck in dark tangles with blond high lights in the tips, and he has the most intense hazel eyes Frank has ever seen. He spends most of the class talking to the kid next to him, not paying any mind to Frank or the teacher.

            Once the day is over, Frank is walking out of the school, his head down to avoid confrontation, when he runs directly into the chest of a fucking junior. That’s not a good thing for a new, dorky freshman to do.

            The junior and his buddies immediately notice Frank, and they pick him up by the arms and legs, dragging him to a nearby bathroom. Frank is thrown onto the ground on his stomach. He tries to get up, but a knee stabbing into his back brings him back onto the cold tile floor.

            The junior pulls the tail of Frank’s shirt over his head, leaving all of his bare back exposed. He grabs onto the Avengers boxer briefs bulging out over the top of Frank’s jeans, and gives them a hard pull.

            Frank yelps, and writhes uselessly against him. He hears the bathroom door open, and he braces himself for even more embarrassment.

            “Hey, get out! Leave him alone!” a voice barks. It sounds oddly familiar. Frank feels himself being released, and hears the boys clump out of the bathroom door noisily. Frank pulls his shirt back down, and rolls over onto his stomach, to see that he’s facing the boy from science class.

            “Thanks for saving me,” Frank thanks.

            The boy flaps a hand, replying, “It’s no big deal.” He offers a pale hand to Frank, and Frank gratefully accepts it and is pulled to his feet.

            The boy introduces, “I’m Gerard.” He crosses his legs and tells, “And I really have to piss.” He turns to the urinal and unzips his pants, allowing himself to fall out so he can relieve himself.

            Frank politely looks away, completely facing the opposite wall. “I’m Frank.”

            Gerard sees this out of the corner of his eye, and smirks, “It’s okay, you don’t have to avert your eyes.” He flushes the urinal and redoes his pants, moving over to the sink and washing his hands. “We’re all boys.”

            Frank turns back to face Gerard, and responds, “No, you don’t understand.”

            “What do you mean?” Gerard asks.

            Frank turns red and mumbles, “I don’t want to tell you.”

            Gerard furrows his brows and questions, “Why not?”

            Frank looks up fearfully, and tells shakily, “I don’t want you to make fun of me.”

            Gerard puts his hands on his hips, reasoning, “Now Frank, I just kind of saved your little ass there. Why would I make fun of you?”

            “Because….” Frank looks away as he admits, “I’m gay.”

            Gerard cocks his head, and then gazes side to side before poking Frank on the shoulder. He questions, his voice a whisper, “Can I tell you a secret?”

            Frank nods, and peers back at Gerard.

            “You have to promise not to tell anyone, no matter what,” Gerard insists. “No one knows this.”

            Frank holds up a hand, agreeing, “Scout’s honor.”

            Gerard confides, “I’m gay too.” He grins, and blushes as he adds, “I’m a bit of a dork, as well.” He pulls down the front of his pants to reveal his boxer briefs, which are black with a pink Hello Kitty below the waistband and the title written all around the band.

            Frank can’t help but smile, and he doesn’t know why, but the Hello Kitty underwear is just the hottest thing ever. “I promise I won’t tell.”

            Gerard pulls his pants back up and tells, “Thanks. That makes you more trustworthy than any of my friends.”

            “You can’t trust your own friends?” Frank questions disbelievingly.

            Gerard shrugs. “Well… the way I see it, you just make friends to further yourself. So it really doesn’t matter if you like them or trust them at all.” Gerard pauses, and then adds, “You wouldn’t further me at all.”

            “So… so we can’t be friends,” Frank concludes dejectedly.

            “No, no,” Gerard responds. “We can be, it’s just that… we’d have to keep it a secret, okay?”

            “Wait, you’re too afraid to be my friend?” Frank demands, curling his hands into fists.

            Gerard cowers away, holding his hands up in a sign of surrender. “No, it’s just that you have no idea how hard I’ve worked to be popular, Frank.” Gerard flicks his hair and finishes, “I don’t want to risk it, but I will by being your friend.”

            “In secrecy,” Frank grumbles.

            “Frank, please be cool about this,” Gerard pleads. He gives Frank the most darling puppy eyed look that Frank has ever seen.

            “Ugh… fine,” Frank agrees.

            “Yes!” Gerard cheers.

            “But won’t those kids be suspicious?” Frank realizes. He reddens a bit and scuffs the floor, reminding, “About how you helped me out and all?”

            Gerard scoffs. “No, I’m nice to everyone.”

            Frank looks confused. “But that’s not what being popular is about.”

            Gerard sighs, “Frank, I said I’m concerned about popularity, not that I don’t have any empathy towards any other human beings.”

            “Oh,” Frank mumbles, even though he still doesn’t get it. He nudges Gerard, asking, “Do you want to spend the night at my house some time?”

            “Sure,” Gerard agrees. “This Friday?”

            “A-alright,” Frank stammers. He blushes as he continues, “I-I mean I’d h-have to ask my mom if it’s okay but-”

            Gerard clamps a hand over Frank’s mouth, smiling and saying, “Sounds like fun.”

            With that, he tucks his hands into his pockets and vacates the room.

           

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets a kid that seems familiar.

            The next day, Frank finds a friend. He’s sitting in study hall, reading an Incredible Hulk comic when this kid behind him taps him on the shoulder.

            Bracing himself for a storm of verbal insults, he turns around.

            “Hey, I like your comic,” the kid compliments. He has horn rimmed glasses that sit on the end of his dainty nose, light brown hair carefully sculpted into a very anime-esque style, and sharp hazel eyes that seem dreadfully familiar.

            “Thanks,” Frank responds. “Are you…” He finally realizes who the boy reminds him of. “Are you Gerard’s brother?”

            The boy nods. “Yeah, but I’m not like him. I’m not popular, or whatever you’d call it. I’m actually kind of a loser.”

            Frank grins and holds out his hand, telling, “So we have something in common. I’m Frank Iero.”

            The boy shakes it firmly, replying, “Mikey Way.”

            The two get to talking, and they find themselves on the subject of Gerard spending the night at Frank’s house.

            Mikey squints. “Gerard… wants to be friends with you?”

            Frank nods. “At least he said he did.”

            “That’s really weird,” Mikey mutters. “Why would he want to be friends with you?”

            “Gee, thanks,” Frank scoffs.

            “No, I mean, he works really hard at being popular,” Mikey informs. “He won’t even talk to me at school. Why would he risk hanging out with you?”

            “Well, he did want it to be secret,” Frank admits.

            “Even then,” Mikey continues. “He’s still risking it; someone could find out.”

            Frank shrugs. Mikey whispers, “What’s so special about you?”

            “Nothing,” Frank mutters. He questions, “Why is Gerard so worried about being well liked?”

            Mikey adjusts his glasses and answers, “Why don’t you ask him about our previous school?”

            Frank texts Gerard that night, telling him: So I met ur brother.

            Gerard: Omg I apologize on his behalf.

            Frank:  Haha no he was a cool guy.

            Gerard: Oh that’s nice. Glad u two got along

            Frank: He told me to ask about your guys’ old school?

            Gerard: I… I don’t want to talk about this over text

            Frank: Tell me at school tomorrow?

            Gerard: Alright.

            The next day, Gerard finds Frank and pulls him into a boys’ locker room, which is empty since classes haven’t started yet. The boys go into the shower, closing the curtain.

            “What happened at your old school, Gerard?” Frank questions.

            Gerard’s eyes get all big and teary, and he looks away as he confides, “I was… I was bullied really badly… because I told…. I told everyone I was gay.”

            Frank’s brows knit and he frowns. It’s his empathetic expression. “Gerard… I’m sorry.”

            Gerard begins to cry, this really small, pitiful sound. His voice cracks repeatedly and rises and falls sporadically as he adds, “All of the kids… none of them would be my friend. The teachers harassed me, too.”

            “The teachers?” Frank repeats, unable to believe such bullshit.

            Gerard nods. “One of them… th-they called all the boys and all the girls separately for roll call… and…. Then they paused and said ‘Gerard’, and everyone laughed.”

             Frank hugs Gerard, and grips his back tightly, rubbing it and patting it to try to get him to stop crying. “Hey, it’s alright.”

            “No, no it’s not!” Gerard insists. “I….it left me fucked up, Frank.”

            “I’m fucked up too,” Frank whispers. Gerard stops crying for a moment and looks up at Frank, his hazel eyes swollen and tight. “I’ve been bullied since I was a kid. It’s why I moved here, actually. I can’t say I’ve ever been picked on by a teacher, but….” Frank admits, “No one would be my friend, either. For years, and still, at this school, all I’ve got are you and Mikey.”

            Gerard wipes his eyes, breaking apart the hug and apologizing, “Fuck, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to put all of this onto you. And here, I just wanted to be friends.” Gerard straightens his shirt and, procuring a pair from his backpack, puts on some sunglasses to cover his puffy crimson eyes. He begins to walk away, his head hung as he mutters, “Sorry for bothering you.”

            “We can still be friends,” Frank pules.

            Gerard stops, turns around and peers at Frank, who is grinning. Gerard smiles back and tells, “I’d like that.”

            With that, he leaves the room, waving a tiny hand over his shoulder as his combat boots plunk against the linoleum floor.           

            That night, the two text each other, talking lightly again over feather matters as though the whole scene in the locker room shower had never happened less than ten hours ago.

            Frank: So r u excited to spend the night tomorrow?

            Gerard: U bet! We should play Truth or Dare.

            Frank: Sounds fun.

            Gerard: Hey, Frank? Can I ask u something serious?

            Frank: Of course. What is it?

            Gerard: If you really liked someone, but you’re not sure how they’ll react, would you still admit it?

            Frank’s heart pounds in his chest. Is Gerard talking about him? Frank: Um, it’s always a good idea to be honest.

            Gerard: Okay.

            Frank doesn’t hear from Gerard for the rest of the night. Frank figures Gerard doesn’t like him, because if he did, he would’ve taken Frank’s advice and told him. Frank wonders who he really likes. One of his friends maybe? That wouldn’t go well; all of Gerard’s popular status friends seem to not like gays. Perhaps that’s why he asked; maybe he’s worried that his friend will be a dick about it.

            Frank sighs, because he knows it isn’t him. Yet, at the same time, he’s grateful to have Gerard as a friend. You gotta appreciate it, after all, he’s putting his entire social reputation on the line just to hang out with Frank and talk about comics and Hello Kitty and shit. Frank isn’t even important, but Gerard sure seems to think so.

            Frank lies back in his bed and remembers what Mikey had asked him. “What’s so special about you?”

            “I don’t know,” Frank says aloud. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment! New chapter should be up soon!
> 
> Follow my fanfiction blog- www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finds himself in a sticky situation in gym, and Gerard and Frank move on to the next level at the sleep over.

            That next day, Frank is so excited about Gerard coming over that he can practically contain himself. All throughout the day, his heels bounce and his hands jitter with anticipation. Sure, Gerard has to come over at 7:00 and drive himself over and park a block away and walk the rest of the way in case someone recognizes his car, but still, it’s pretty damn awesome that he’s spending the night.

            Frank has P.E. with Mikey. He can’t believe that he hadn’t noticed him earlier; not only is he adorable, but he’s a freaking skeleton. It makes him stick out a little bit, especially with his piteous knobby knees poking out from beneath his gym shorts.

            They play volleyball that day, and Frank and Mikey are on the same team. Frank is actually quite good at the game; delivering spikes onto the other side of the net, and while Mikey tries, it never quite works out. He tries to bump the ball, and it either goes haywire or hits the kid’s feet. Frank can tell that his all-boy teammates are getting pretty ticked off with Mikey, and by the way Mikey’s hands are shaking (Not in a good way, mind you), it’s plausible that Mikey can tell, too.

            In the locker room, Frank is standing next to Mikey and changing when a herd of boys swagger over. One of them tackles Mikey, who looks pretty damn heart rending dressed in his black boxer briefs, collarbones and ribcage and hipbones palpably bulging. The boys advance on Mikey, so he tries to dress as quickly as he can (Frank’s not exactly jumping at the chance to take on four larger boys in his Loki boxers).

            Frank leans over the kids’ heads to see what’s going on, and realizes that one of them is pinning  Mikey to the ground, allowing a trail of spit to run from his mouth and dangle over Mikey’s face.

            Frank moves kids over until he is finally able to reach the kid who’s doing it. He pulls him off of Mikey before he can actually let the saliva drop, and the boy turns around, fuming.

            “Do yourself a favor and stay the fuck out of this, freak,” he spits.

            “That’s my friend,” Frank replies, not even realizing how childish and petty it sounds until it comes out.

            The boy takes a step and shoves me a little, retorting, “I think you mean boyfriend.”

            Frank blushes, and can sense the crowd buzzing, surely about his sexuality. “That’s not important.”

            “So you are fuck friends?” the boy sneers.

            “No, but even if we were, would it matter?” Frank demands.

            The boy holds his hands up, telling, “Hey, I’m not homophobic. I actually think that you and needle dick over here would be a very good couple.”

            “Oh yeah?” Frank challenges. He peers back at Mikey, whose reflective green eyes are wide with fear. Frank gazes back at the boy, adding, “Worth a shot.” With that, he turns and places his hands on either sides of Mikey’s face, pulling him in for a kiss.

            Frank doesn’t even know why he does it. Sure, he thinks Mikey’s cute and all what with his anime hairstyle and limbs he has yet to grow into, but he doesn’t have any romantic feelings towards him, honest. Maybe he does it just to freak the other kids out. Maybe he does it to make Mikey feel better. Maybe he does it just because I don’t give a fuck. He couldn’t tell you why if he tried.  

            “Oh my God,” the kid gasps.

            The other boys all stare in amazement. Then, they retaliate by throwing Frank into the shower, clothes and all, and then block the exit. Frank gets soaked; the boys don’t leave until the bell rings. Every time he tried to get out, he’d be roughly grabbed and thrown backwards, often slipping on the wet tile and slamming onto the hard ground.

            Frank shuts off the shower and steps out, to see Mikey standing there, now fully dressed.

            “Frank…” Mikey begins cautiously. “Thanks for defending me.”

            Frank rings out his shirt, and answers, “Anything for a friend.”

            “You, you don’t like me, do you?” Mikey questions. “I’m not gay.”

            Frank shakes his head. “I am gay, but I just like you as a friend, Mikes.”

            Mikey looks confused. “Then why’d you kiss me?”

            Frank chuckles, and responds, “To tell you the truth, I don’t even know. I guess… I guess I was trying to get them to leave you alone.”

            Mikey chortles, “I appreciate that, but you made yourself a target in the process.”

            “It’s my role in society,” Frank jokes. “If I’m not being bullied, I’m not Frank.”

            Mikey doesn’t laugh, just looks at Frank sort of sadly, and with a great deal of sympathy. Frank hates being pitied, so he fills the somewhat awkward silence by adding,

            “Mikey, I like your brother.”

            Mikey perks up, and replies, “Really? Did he tell you he’s gay?”

            Frank nods. “Can you do me a favor?”

            “Yeah, anything.”

            Frank asks, “Can you ask him if he likes me? And then maybe tell me?”

            “Anything but that,” Mikey mumbles.

            “What? Why?” Frank demands.

            Mikey just grins and starts out, calling over his shoulder, “I think that’s something you have to find out yourself, Frank.”

            That night at the sleepover, when we’re playing Truth or Dare, Frank asks Gerard,

            “Truth or dare?”

            Gerard, who had ran outside naked for a minute because of his last dare (Frank was nice enough not to look, although God, did he want to), replies, “Truth.”

            Frank decides to take a risk, and questions, “Who’s your crush?”

            Gerard winces and whispers, “Do you really want to know?”

            Frank bites his lip. Maybe Gerard knows Frank likes him, and Gerard’s just doing his best to protect Frank’s feelings. But, Frank has to know. Does Gerard like him or not? He needs to know the answer, because even if it’s a no, at least he can get on with his life. “I need to know.”

            Gerard looks down at the floor, and then leans forward, placing his fists on the ground and walking them towards Frank on all fours. He leans into his ear, and pules, “You, Frank.” With that, he kisses him on the cheekbone, before sliding back into his spot.

            Frank is beat red, and Gerard apologizes,

            “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just realized, I don’t even know if you’re gay.”

            “I’m very gay,” Frank responds. He grins, and looks at Gerard as he tells, “And I like you too.”

            Gerard blushes, and suggests, “Do you want to turn this secret friendship into maybe a secret relationship?”

            Frank smiles even wider, and nods, adding, “I’d love that.”

            The two go to bed in their skivvies, Gerard wearing Transformer boxer briefs. They snuggle under the covers, Frank lying his head in the crook of Gerard’s raised arm, a hand lying lazily across Gerard’s waist. The two fall asleep this way, snuggling closer and closer throughout the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment! New chapter will be up soon!
> 
> Follow my fanfiction blog- www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank breaks the good news to Mikey, and Gerard and Frank come closer.

            In study hall on that Monday, Mikey nudges Frank and questions, “So? Did you ask Gerard?”

            Frank looks at Mikey with a look of disappointment. “Gerard didn’t tell you?”

            Mikey shakes his head. “He keeps to himself a lot, actually. Did he ever tell you what happened at our old school?”

            Frank nods. “Yeah, he got bullied cause he told people he was gay.”

            Mikey recoils, and his eyebrows jolt up in shock. “Oh. Another surprising action from Gerard. I didn’t think he’d be able to tell you.” He straightens his glasses and questions, “So what is this that Gerard didn’t tell at me?”

            “No big deal or anything, but we’re kind of secretly dating,” Frank brags.

            “Really?” Mikey chirps. “That’s great!”

            “Right?” Frank agrees. He adds, “And, it’s forbidden, in a way, which is way hot.”

            Mikey sits there, giggling to himself.

            “What?” Frank chuckles, being swept up in Mikey’s contagious laughter.

            “ ‘Way hot’”, Mikey wheezes. “It’s a pun!”

            Frank rolls his eyes and continues, “By the way, Gerard was wearing these really hot Hello Kitty underwear-”

            “FRANK!” Mikey cuts off. He reminds, “He’s my brother! I don’t want to hear about stuff like that.”

            Frank reddens and apologizes, “Sorry.” After a few moments silence, he asks, “Do you think we’re a good couple, Mikey?”

            Mikey scrunches his nose in consideration, and then nods. “Yeah. But I have to warn you, as Gerard’s brother. You’re his first boyfriend, or partner of any sort, for that matter. So if you break his heart….” Mikey glares at me as he threatens. “I’ll kick your 100 pound ass to New York.”

            “Okay, A: I weigh 110. B: Who the fuck is talking here, Jack Skellington?” Frank retorts.

            Mikey blushes, and stammers, “W-w-well I’d _try_ to beat you up. If I couldn’t, I’m sure I could find someone who could.”

            “Like who?” Frank snorts.

            “Bob,” Mikey replies simply.

            “Who’s that?” Frank asks.

            “Bob, he’s our friend from band,” Mikey explains. “Aren’t you out for band?”

            Frank shakes his head. “No, I’m not a geek, Mikey.”

            “Well, Gerard’s out for vocal!” Mikey informs.

            “Not the same as band,” Frank responds.

            “Whatever!” Mikey growls. “The point is, Bob’s from Chicago.”

            Frank looks confused. “So?”

            “So?” Mikey repeats. “He’s from the block!”

            Frank laughs and replies, “Okay Mikey. I promise not to break Gerard’s heart.”

            “You better mean it!” Mikey warns.

            Frank and Gerard meet up at Gerard’s house for a change. They lie in bed, watching Dawn of the Dead.

            Frank has seen the movie at least 38 times, but still tunes in. Halfway through, something reminds him of Mikey. He elbows Gerard, telling,

            “Guess what Mikey told me?”

            Gerard grins at the name of his baby brother and turns his head to meet Frank’s eyes, asking, “What’d he tell you?”

            Frank informs, “He said that if I break your heart, he’ll have this kid from Chicago named Bob kick my ass.”

            Gerard giggles, “You better not break my heart then, Mister.”

            I kiss Gerard on the mouth, promising, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

             Gerard is staring at my lips, and he licks his own chops. He notices me… noticing him? And gets all red. I just kiss him again, pressing my tongue into the insides of his cheeks and rubbing the smooth surface. He lets me lie on top of him, and grabs my waist with one hand, tugging my shirt over my head then off with the other.

            I lean back, pulling off Gerard’s shirt. I gasp at the beauty of his torso. His pale skin is almost reflective, and looks perfectly flawless. His chest is outlined with hints of bone, defining his muscles beautifully. His ribcage, hard and prominent, rests below, and his hipbones rise off of his stomach so far that it lifts his pants so that you can see down them, but it’s merely pitch black shadows.

            Gerard blushes again and covers himself. I take his hands away, kissing one on the back as I assure, “You’re gorgeous.”

            Gerard remains red, so I kiss him again, now moving down onto his chest. I lick his nipple, dragging the side of my tongue across the entire surface. He lets out a little squeak, and I smile at his cute reaction.

            I hook a hand around the waistband of his jeans, asking, “Is it okay if I touch you?”

            Gerard bites his lip and replies with another question. “Is it okay if we don’t do that stuff yet? Just… just cuddle, and kiss and hold hands?”

            I move up and rest my head against his bare chest, the skin cool against my face. We watch the rest of the movie holding hands, and as soon as it’s over, we dive into another, this time selecting a romance.

            Gerard blushes when I ask,

            “Do you have any romance movies?”

            “Actually, a whole bunch,” he admits. He leans over and reaches under the bed, pulling out a crate. He grabs a stack of DVDs from it, including loose romances like Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World, artsy romances like Submarine, and even grade A mushy romances like Romeo and Juliet. We watch Romeo and Juliet, since we’re both big fans of the play.

            “I haven’t had a chance to see this version yet,” Gerard informs.

            I grin, and gaze up into his dreamy hazel eyes, telling, “Then we can always look back on this experience whenever we see anything to do with this movie.”

            Gerard smiles himself, and compliments, “I absolutely adore the way you think. Honestly, Frank, your thought process is so goddamn optimistic and thought out.”

            “Thanks,” I reply. “Seriously, that’s one of the best compliments I’ve ever had.”

            Gerard rubs his hand up and down my upper arm as he questions, “You don’t get as many compliments as you deserve, do you, Frankie?”

            I shrug. “I don’t think I really deserve any.”

            Gerard kisses my arm, purring, “You deserve just about all of them, sweetie. You’re bright, and genuine, and… and…” Gerard kisses me on the cheek before finishing, “I’m so glad I have you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment! New chapter will be up soon!
> 
> Follow my fanfiction blog- www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has a grisly encounter with some of Gerard's friends.

            Frank’s minding his own business after school one day, walking through the basement, right past the cafeteria. He notices some of Gerard’s friends sitting on the steps, and without even meaning to, his first reaction is to wave at them.

            One of them nudges the other and points at Frank. They all stand, grinning maliciously and even cracking their knuckles. Frank’s heart skips a beat as he starts off in the other direction, bolting. The loud clapping of the gang’s shoes is loud in the empty hall as they pursuit Frank.  

            One of them tackles Frank, causing him to slam his chin on the ground. He groans with pain as he is dragged into the nearby locker room.

            “Why’d you wave at us, faggot?” one of them demands. They stomp a foot harshly onto Frank’s back, making his ribs press in the ground as though they are about to snap.

            “Just being friendly,” Frank responds nervously.

            “Are you sure? You sure you don’t have a thing for one of us?” another asks.

            “What? Yeah, I’m sure!” Frank insists.

            “He said he’s sure he has a thing for one of us!” a boy jeers.

            “That’s not what I said!” Frank protests.

            Frank gets kicked in the side, and then again. They all begin to attack him, and one of them tears off his backpack, emptying its contents on top of him. His science book strikes him on the side of his head.

            Another takes his shirt and pulls it over his head, and his shoes and pants are pulled off as well. The flushing of the urinal indicates that they stuffed the stolen clothes in there and ran the water. Frank lays in a fetal position in his black boxer briefs, his arms curled protectively over his head. He’s still getting attacked from all angles when he hears the heavy door swing open.

            “What the fuck are you doing?!” he hears Gerard holler.

            “This twink was creeping on us!” one of them insists.

            “Get out!” Gerard orders.

            “What are you, his boyfriend?” another challenges.

            “Um…. No!” Gerard stammers. “G-g-get the f-fuck out! N-now!”

            “G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g,” one of the boys mocks. “Nice stutter!”

            “Shut up!” Gerard retorts, his voice cracking because he’s so upset. “Leave him alone!”

            “Fine!” a boy barks. “You help the little butt pirate!”

            Frank turns his head up to see one of them roughly push past Gerard, slamming his own shoulder into Gerard’s. As soon as they’re all out the door, Gerard helps Frank to his feet, even though Frank hurts…. Everywhere.

            Gerard questions, “What’d they do with your clothes?”

            Frank points over at the urinal in which his pants, shirt and shoes are currently soaking in. Gerard frowns, and then scoops Frank easily up in his arms, setting him down in one of the stalls. “Wait here,” he instructs. “I have some gym clothes you can wear.”

            He goes to his locker, pulling out a pair of basketball shorts, a navy cut off tee, and some sneakers. He hands them to Frank, collecting Frank’s sopping school clothes and wrapping them up in paper towels before stuffing them into Frank’s bag, along with his books and school supplies.

            Frank steps out, mumbling a, “Thank you.”

            “No problem,” Gerard replies. He frowns sadly at Frank, and then pats his arm, offering, “I’ll drive you home.”

            On the drive home, Frank begins to cry. Gerard says nothing, just wraps his hand around Frank’s, giving it gentle squeezes as he heads down the road, one hand on the wheel.

            Once they arrive at Frank’s house, they sit in the drive way for a while. Gerard asks, “Frank? Why are you crying?”

            Frank sobs, “I’m just so embarrassed.”

            “Hey, don’t be,” Gerard replies. “My friends are dicks.”

            “I know they are,” Frank responds. “I can’t believe you choose to hang out with them!”

            “I know, I can’t believe I did either,” Gerard scoffs.

            “Wait, you said did,” Frank points out.

            “Yeah?” Gerard replies.

            Frank questions, “Did, as in, past tense?”

            Gerard grins, nodding as he answers, “Yeah, me and those guys are over.”

            “But… but aren’t you worried about being popular?” Frank reminds.

            Gerard shrugs. “I don’t really care about that anymore.” Gerard leans in and kisses Frnak on the cheek, telling, “I care about you, Frank.”

            “I don’t understand why,” Frank chuckles.

            Gerard smiles bigger and informs, “Maybe you’ll never see it. But I can, and that’s what matters.”

            “Do…. Do you want to meet my mom?” Frank suggests. “She’s okay with me…. Being gay, for the record. I…. I told her a long time ago…..”      

            Gerard nods. “That sounds great. But… but maybe I should just be introduced as your friend at first. My parents were a bit upset when I told them I was gay, so I’m afraid that maybe they’ll flip when I get my first partner. So… I’ll try to talk them into it, and I’ll drop hints until they can meet you.” Gerard bites his lip nervously. “Is that okay?”

            Frank fees kind of shitty, because after all of this time, and all they’ve been through, Gerard _still_ has to hide him from someone. “But… but we can tell people at school?”

            Gerard nods. “Yeah, we can definitely do that.”

            “Wanna go in?” Frank asks. He unbuckles his seat belt and opens his door.

            Gerard swings open his own door as a response, following Frank into the small, charming Ranch home.

            Frank looks around the empty living room, slipping out of his shoes. “She must be in the kitchen or something.”

            He leaves, and Gerard follows, keeping his shoes on. Sure enough, Frank’s mother, Sara, is sitting in the kitchen, reading a Home Improvement magazine, even though every room to the house Gerard has seen looks like it was cut out of one of the pages.

            She looks up, greeting, “Hey Frank! Who’s your friend?”

            “This is Gerard,” Frank introduces.

            “Hi, Gerard,” Sara greets, standing. She walks over to Gerard to shake his hand.

            “Hello, Ms. Iero,” Gerard replies.

            “Oh, honey, call me Sara,” his mom insists. She returns to her seat, telling, “Well, I’m sure you two boys don’t want to stay with me all day. Go ahead, run over to Frank’s room. Have fun!”

            Frank starts down some steps, and into the basement, which is a fully furnished bedroom, with band posters on every square inch of the wall.

            “And I thought I was a vampire,” Gerard laughs. “There’s not even any windows in here, Frankie!”

            Frank shrugs, lying back on his bed. “It’s comfy though. Nice and cool in the summer, and I’ve got a bunch of blankets for the winter.”

            Gerard sits next to him, and places a hand on his thigh, questioning, “Frank? What… sorry if I’m being rude but, what happened to your dad?”

            Frank sits up, and wrings his hands anxiously as he answers, “They… divorced. My dad… he wasn’t so cool with me being gay and, my m-mom, she walked in on him beating me…..” some tears slide down Frank’s cheek. “I haven’t seen him since. And the worst part is, I loved that homophobic asshole.”

            Gerard wipes the tears from Frank’s face with his fingertips, comforting, “Honey, you have cried way too much today. Just relax.”

            Frank takes a deep breath, and then hugs Gerard, sobbing into his shoulder. Gerard slides his hand up the back of Frank’s shirt, caressing his bare back as he weeps. Gerard holds him as he cries for a long time, and once he’s finally settled down, the two end up sleeping in the same bed, Frank wrapped up in Gerard’s arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment, and check out my other fics! New chapter should be up soon!
> 
> Follow my fanfcition blog- www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com  
> Follow my regular blog (MCR, Doctor Who, Supernatural)- www.haruka-loves-rin.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment! New chapter should be up soon!
> 
> Follow my fanfiction blog- www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com


End file.
